Is it too late
by Timeforachange
Summary: Will the team lose both Stella and Mac?
1. Chapter 1

**Is it to late?**

The team might lose both Mac and Stella.

Mac was in his office when he got the call. As usual he was at work an hour earlier than he should have been, so when he got the call he knew he would get to the scene first. On the way to the crime scene he had called Stella, Danny and Lindsay to tell them to meet him there. The victim they had to go to was found under Brooklyn Bridge.

When he got there he was surprised to see how quick the team came. Stella was the first one to come, five minutes after he got there, and after another 5 minutes Danny and Lindsay appeared at the crime scene. Flack when over to them when everyone was there and informed them about what was going on. The victim was a young woman about 28 years old. The team when over every little detail that could tell them something about what had happened. Lindsay and Danny was looking for evidence on the footpath beside the victim and collects everything they find. Mac and Stella were examining the body. They could tell from the wound on the back of her head that she was hit with something hard. Other than that they couldn't tell if she had suffered anything else. Mac was taking photos of the body, when Stella suddenly said "Mac can you see that shadow under the bridge? It has been there since we can and it's moving" Mac looks in the direction Stella was talking about. "Yeah I see the shadow, maybe we should let Flack go in there to see if there is something" but before he could finish his sentence, Stella was on the move towards the Bridge. Mac followed her, so if there was something she would have back-up. As they got closer the shadow began to run and before Mac realized anything Stella was pushed into the water by this person. Mac turned around and screamed to Flack that they got 'a man on the run'.

Flack runs past Mac as Mac steps to the edge of the footpath to look into the water. He can't see anything, it's too dark to see Stella in the water. When he can't see Stella the inside of Mac gets scared, he screams out Stella's name, but the only thing he can hear is the water and the people coming to see what happened.

_Why isn't she answering when I call her name? Is she not able too? No of course she is able to answer him, but not tonight. Why am I feeling my heartbeat going faster, why am I feeling like this? Why isn't she here with me? Why did she have to go after the shadow? _That was the thoughts that was going through Mac's mind as he prepared to dive into the water to try and find her.

Danny and Lindsay look at each other when Mac dive into the water, they didn't know what had happened but they had an idea. As they looked into the water they couldn't see anything and they were pretty sure Mac couldn't neither. So they went back to the crime scene and found some big lights they could use to give Mac some light. When they came back Flack was looking down into the water with a sad expression on his face. He had gotten the man who had pushed Stella in the water and some men in uniforms had taken him away. The three of them could see that it was taken Mac a long time to find Stella. Too long. They watch him in silence, but Flack was the first to break the silence. "It's taken him way too long to find her. She has been out oxygen for way too long now" Lindsay hit Flack on the arm and said "Don't you say something like that. He will find her". Flack couldn't do anything by to nod at what she had just said. He knew Mac wouldn't forgive himself if Stella didn't survive. And if God had heard him, Mac came to the surface with Stella and he went to help them get out of the water. When they were out of the water Danny, Lindsay and Flack saw that Stella wasn't breathing and that Mac began to do CPR on her. Mac struggles with getting Stella to breath.

_I have to get her to breath, I have to. I can't lose another love of my life... Wait did I just think that? Is Stella the love of my life? Of course she i, every time something has happened to me or to her we have had each other. And I love being around her. She has to survive, she must. I haven't told her what I feel._ With that in mind he bends down to tell her something. "I know you can't hear me, but I have to tell you something. You have to survive, you can't leave me like this. I don't know what I should do without you. I can't live if you're not here with me. Please don't do this to me, don't you dare to die. I can't live if I lose someone I... I love. Stella you're the... the l..lo.. love of my life, if you die I have nothing to live for" with that said he started to do CPR again. As the paramedics comes to take over, Mac is still doing CPR. He won't let go till he knows she is alive, but Danny and Flack drags him away, so the paramedics can do their job.

"Mac you have to let the paramedics do their job" said Flack to try and comfort Mac, but he could see that Mac was really scared. He had never seen him like that before. Before they knew it the paramedics went to the ambulance and got ready to go. "Mac just go with them... we will meet you at the hospital" with that said Mac ran over to the ambulance and went in. Flack and Danny went over to Lindsay who stood in shock and looked after the ambulance at I went to go to the hospital.

Danny tried to comfort her as she began to cry. "I have never seen Mac like this before, not even after Claire died" said Danny who was still holding Lindsay close to him. "I know what you mean, it was scary to see the way he reacted when we moved him" said Flack. He remembered that they tried to move Mac away from Stella so that the paramedics could do their job, but Mac kept fighting them of. He kept saying Stella's name and that she couldn't leave him and that she had to live. Suddenly Lindsay brook his thoughts by saying "You know what's gonna happen with Mac if Stella doesn't make it, right?" yes they all knew what was gonna happened. If they lost Stella they would lose Mac too, she was the only reason he was with them now, they all knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stella was lying in the ambulance and fought for her life. Mac sat beside her and just looked at her in shock. The paramedic in the back, with them, tried to get Stella stable. "Try and talk to her, that might help her fight harder" the paramedic said while working on Stella. Mac looked at the paramedic with a confused expression on his face, but he leaned down to Stella's ear to say something. At the same time the heart monitor stopped beeping and went to a flat line. Mac turned to the paramedic with shock on his face. The paramedic started to do CPR and told the driver that they had to get to the hospital fast. When the CPR didn't work the paramedic got thedefibrillator and shocked Stella. Mac took Stella's hand and squeezed it. He then went to whisper something into Stella's ear before the paramedic shocked Stella again. "Please fight Stella... fight. I can't live without you. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to realize that you are my love, my life, my everything. I don't know what I will do without you. Don't leave my life please" after Mac had said that the back doors to the ambulance opened and Stella was rushed into the emergency room.

At the crime scene

Flack, Lindsay and Danny were looking at the ambulance as it drove away. They were all worried about Mac. They decided on going after the ambulance. Once they were in the car Flack called Hawkes.

"Hey man, I just thought you should know. We are on the way to the hospital. Stella was pushed in the water by a guy."

"Is she okay?" was all Hawkes could ask

"We don't know yet. We are on our way to the hospital. Can you meet us there?"

"Yes of course... How is Mac doing?" Flack knew this question would come up. All the people at the lap knew how Mac and Stella reacted when the other was injured.

"He's holding up. We don't really know much. He was pretty much out of it at the crime scene. And I'm pretty sure he wants you to be there when the doctor tells him about what is happening"

"Yeah... you think so?" asked Hawkes. Even though he knew Mac always asked him about medical stuff.

"Yes I'm sure. We all want you to be there, so you can tell us if it is good are not. But we all hope that it is good" after a few moments Flack added "I also thinks that Mac wants your opinion on her treatment if he has to make a big decision"

"Okay, your right. I will be as soon as I can" Hawkes answered before they hung up.

When they came to the hospital they all hurried out of the SUV and headed for the doors. When they came closer they could hear a man inside the hospital, they couldn't hear what he was screaming but it was pretty loud.

"Who do you think that guy is? You can hear him all the way out here. He much be really pissed off by something" said Danny when they came closer.

"Or someone" Flack added.

"I don't know who it is, but I'm pretty sure he has a reason for his actions" said Lindsay as they stepped closer to the door.

When they went trough the doors they could see that the man who was screaming was Mac. He was at the front desk and yelled at some poor nurses. As Flack stepped closer to Mac he could see that the nurse Mac was yelling at right now had tears in her eyes. Danny and Lindsay watched from a distance as Flack tried to get Mac to calm down. But it didn't seem to help.

"Mac please calm down. And talk to me" Flack said He wanted to know why Mac was acting like this. He had never seen Mac acting like this before. "Talk to me please. Tell me what's going on and maybe I can help"

Mac didn't say anything. He just kept walking around in the waiting room. Not wanting to say anything he just wanted to see Stella.

Flack went over to Mac, Lindsay and Danny. He turned away from Mac so he could talk to his two friends without Mac hearing them.

"I don't know what to do. He won't talk. We have to make him talk. Apparently something happened on the way here, that he isn't telling us" was all Flack could say to Danny and Lindsay before Hawkes came through the doors to the waiting room. Hawkes walked over to where they were standing.

"How is she?" he asked

"We don't know. They won't tell us and Mac is freaking out and we don't know why." Danny told Hawkes.

They all turned around when they heard Mac walking away from them. They could see he was going over to the front desk again. But this time Flack and Danny got to him before he could start yelling at the poor nurses again.

"Mac you can't yell at the nurses. Will you just tell us what's going on?" Danny asked with concern in his voice. Mac didn't answer, but after a few minutes he spoke:

"On the way here, Stella's heartbeat stopped and they tried to get her back. She was still gone when we came here and they took her right into the emergency room. I haven't heard from them since so I don't know how she is" Mac said with sadness in his voice. The team could see he was on the edge of crying.

There were silence for a couple of minutes.

Hawkes was the first one to speak "Mac I'm sure she is fine. Otherwise they would have told you by now. She is a fighter and will not go down without a fight" as he said the last part he went over to Mac and laid a hand on his boss's shoulder. Mac didn't say anything. He started to walk around the room again he couldn't sit still.

An hour later

Mac was still walking around the waiting room and hadn't sat down. He had manage to drive the whole team crazy not only with walking around the waiting room like some crazy person, but also by jumping every time a doctor came though the doors.

Then finally a doctor walked over to the team.

"Are you here waiting for Ms Bonasera?" the doctor asked. The team all nodded.

"She is stable now. But there were some complications along the way, but she should be fine now" the doctor said. The team all looked at each other with a sign of relief. They all turned around to let Mac talk to the doctor, they all knew he would want that. But as they turned they saw him sitting down for the first time since they got here. They didn't know what made him do that, but they were pretty sure it was because of the good news.

"Can I talk to you for a minute doctor?" Hawkes asked

"Yes of course" the doctor replied

When they came back Mac went over to them and asked the doctor if he could see Stella. The doctor nodded and led Mac to Stella's room. The team agreed to wait, so that Mac could have some alone time with Stella. They knew he needed to see Stella alone. They knew how hard it was for him to wait for the news about her condition.

**Sorry for the late update but have been busy. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**If you want more you have to review :) **

**If you have something you want to happen in the next chapter you can give me some ideas. I have a writer block right now, but hope I can update soon:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Mac walked down the corridor to Stella's room, with the doctor, a lot of thoughts went through his mind. One thing he couldn't get out of his head was the fact that Stella was hurt. He just wanted to see her get through this and not get hurt again. He had told himself, after the incident with Frankie, that he was gonna take care of her and not let her get hurt again.

Mac walked in silents and that worried the doctor. Hawkes had told the doctor that Mac hadn't taken this easy and that all information should be considered before giving it to Mac. Hawkes had also told the doctor that Mac probably blamed himself for what had happened.

On the way to Stella's room the doctor had to leave, because someone needed his help. All Mac could think of was that Stella needed his help too, to get better so she could leave soon.

"Before I go, I just want to warn you about Ms Bonasera. She doesn't look good, but she is getting better and that is a positive thing" the doctor spoke before leaving Mac to continue the way to Stella.

Mac walked slowly down the corridor and thought about what could had happened today. He was starting to get tears in his eyes and quickly push them away with his hands. _I have to be strong for Stella_ Mac told himself. Not before long Mac was standing outside Stella's room.

Mac stopped to catch his breath. All the things he has been thinking about and his worrying has gotten to him. The whole time in the waiting room waiting on news about Stella was running through his mind. All the emotions he had had inside him the whole time was now coming to him. Mac looked through the window and saw Stella lying in the bed, sleeping. In that moment Mac broke down. He couldn't stop crying, just the thought of losing her made him cry even more. _Why do I have to start crying now? I didn't do it in the waiting room, why now? It's because you are looking at her. _Was all Mac's mind could tell him.

Back in the waiting room

The team turn around to go back to their seats after Mac had left. Hawkes was the first one to speak.

"The doctor told me that Stella will be fine. She doesn't look good right now, but she is alive and will make a full recovery"

"Ohhh that's great. I can't believe this happened to her" Lindsay said taking Danny's hand. Lindsay was glad Stella was gonna make it. She was so happy that her friend was alive.

"Yeah it's great. I hope Mac doesn't blame himself for what happened. It wasn't his fault, I just wish we could get it into his head" Danny said hugging Lindsay and looked at Hawkes and Flack.

"I know what you mean. Mac always blame himself for something like this, especially when Stella is involved. I don't understand why he hasn't told her about his feelings yet. Everyone knows he is in love with her. They are perfect for each other and they love each other. I don't get it" Flack said

"I just think he is afraid" came Lindsay's response

"Afraid of what?" Flack asked

"He is afraid of what Stella feels. He can't afford losing their friendship" Hawkes came in

"Why is he the only one that doesn't see that Stella is flirting with him. They have some kind of special bond. There must be something that tells him she might feel the same, because he is so flirting with her too." Flack said. He was beginning to get annoyed with his two friends for why they hadn't told each other about how they feel.

"Should we go check on Mac, it's been a long time now? Or should we leave them alone?" asked Danny after looking at the clock, which showed 30 min had passed by.

"I think we should go check, Mac told us he would get us after 15 min or so. He just wanted to see her first" replied Hawkes as he got up to leave. The others right behind him.

Back outside Stella's room

Mac didn't know how long he had sat on the floor crying, he didn't really care. He just couldn't go in and see Stella like this. After some time he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mac looked up to see who it was and found Flack's face and the rest of his team behind him.

"I... just... can't g..gggo in and see... her like this" Mac said in between sobs. Flack took a seat beside Mac and tried to comfort him. The others took a seat too. They knew if Mac had broken down it was really bad, because he would never break down in front of anyone.

Lindsay had never seen Mac like this. She didn't know that Mac could show emotions, normally Mac would just hold it back, but this time it was different, Lindsay could tell. Danny had told her, when she first came to NYC, that Mac had never shown emotions to anyone except Stella. He told her that Stella had been Mac's shoulder to cry on after Claire had died. So for Mac to show emotions now was big.

"Come on Mac, you have to go in and see her. She needs you just as much as you need her. You can't let your fear stand in your way. Just go in and see her" Flack told Mac. Flack was just as afraid to go see Stella as Mac was, but he couldn't let Mac see it. He had to be strong, for Mac and for Stella. They need each other.

"We will wait out here, and when you are ready just come and get us and we will see her" Danny added.

Mac slowly stood up and cleaned his face, removed the rest of the tears from his face before he entered Stella's room.

As Mac entered he saw how beautiful Stella looked even though she was looking tired. He closed the door after him and stood there for a second to take in the beautiful sight of her. He was so glad that she was alive. _What would I have done if you had died?_ Mac asked himself as he steped closer to Stella's bed. As he took the last step up to her bed, she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. It was the first time since this whole incident happened that Mac could feel like breathing again. After seeing, with his own eyes, that she was alive he could finally begin to live again.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Mac asked

"I'm good, just tired. What happened?" Stella asked

"You we..were..." was all that was coming out if Mac's mouth. Just to tell her what happened was to much for him. He let a tear fall down his cheek as he was trying to think how to tell her what had happened. After some minutes Mac took a deep breath and started to tell her what had happened.

"You were push in the water by some guy at the crime scene. And when I couldn't see you I jump in after you.." Mac has to take another deep breath before he continues "when I got you out of the water you weren't breathing so I had to do CPR on you. You were brought to the hospital, but on the way we lost you for some time, I don't know for how long.." Mac had to stop for a few seconds to hold back his tears " I thought I had lost you... I was so afraid that you weren't coming back to me. They took you into surgery and when you were out I could see you" Mac told Stella the last things without looking at her. He had to look away for a few minutes so he could get himself together again.

When he looked up he saw her staring straight at him with sparkle in her eyes.

"I don't remember a lot, but the things I remember... I don't know if they are for real or if it was something I was dreaming" Stella told Mac

"What is it? Something about the guy or the case?" Mac asked

"All I remember is... you.. saying.. you.. love me" Stella gets out in between her breaths. As she says it she tries not to look at Mac.

"I.. I... I.." Mac tries to come up with an answer, but fails.

"I know.. it was something I was dreaming" Stella quickly replies. Her voice sounded disappointed.

Mac could see Stella was getting tears in her eyes and moved over to take her hand and hold I tight.

"It wasn't a dream... I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I just didn't know how. I guess the thought of losing you helped. I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but I love you Stella Bonasera" Mac replies.

"I have loved you for a long time too, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I didn't say anything." Stella said

"I didn't want it to ruin our friendship either" Mac said before he leans forward and kisses Stella on the mouth. At first it was gentle and sweet, but as she response to the kiss, the kiss becomes more passionately. As the lack of air approach they separate from each other.

The only thing Stella can get out of her is "I love you too Mac, and nothing can or will change that"

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for taken so long, but I have been busy with school and other things.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
